The Call
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Sometimes, the only way to grow is to let go of something you love.


**Written because we all hate the way the writers had Tommy and Kim break up. I decided to do my version of how they should have broken up. The Carrie Underwood, **_**Starts with Goodbye**_** song was the inspiration (I don't know if that's the actual song name, but that's the chorus line that I remember). And honestly, sometimes the only way to grow up is to lose something that you've clung to for a long time . . . like when a kid puts away the safety blanket or bear for the first time, Yeah, it's scary not having it there like it always was, but that's how you grow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**The Call**

"Hey Beautiful, I was just thinking about you." Tommy smiled.

"Tommy . . . I . . . This isn't easy, but . . ." Tommy's smile faltered. "I think we should, well, stop being romantically involved?"

"You just sounded like Billy." Tommy couldn't quite process what she said, though he certainly felt it. "You want to break up with me?"

"Yes, No, well- Damnit!" Kim swore on the other end. It was followed by a slight sniffle. "Tommy, I love you, a lot, but . . . the world is a lot bigger than Angel Grove . . . and I want . . . well, I want you to be happy as well."

"But I am, beautiful . . ."

"Tommy, please, think. We've been together for three years, that's longer than most, yes, but this relationship . . . it's wonderful and too safe. We started when we were kids, and now we're getting closer to being adults . . . and I have to go, Tommy. The Crane has to fly on her own, right now . . . I can't always go running to you for everything." Tommy closed his eyes.

"You're saying that in order for us to continue to grow, we have to break up." Her quite and slightly sobbing 'yes' hurt. But he understood, in a way. "It's a crossroads, and you and I have to go in different directions, you have a duty to gymnastics and I have to focus on the rangers here." It sounded so logical, he wondered if Billy had rubbed off on him. But as logical and somehow _right_ the thought was, his chest still hurt.

"Yes . . . I don't want to leave, because I do love you, and I always will, but-"

"-you have to go your way, and I have to go mine." It really hurt, and Tommy finally understood why people complained of a broken heart, your heart might not actually break but it sure hurt like it had. And it sounded like Kim felt the same pain. "I don't want to lose you, Beautiful."

"I know, Tommy, I don't either . . . but if we're really meant to be . . . after we finish growing up and are adults . . ."

"Then we'll find each other again, Kim, like that really hokey movie you had me watch." That earned a choking laugh. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. You?"

"We're going to need time . . . it's going to hurt, to hear about you and not be there."

"Time's good." Neither could hang up at this point, because it would be the final break between them . . . and they'd lose their other half. "That which doesn't kill you will make you stronger, right?"

"Right . . . Good . . . Goodbye, Kim."

"Catch ya on the flipside, Tommy." They both hung up, and on both ends cried over the loss of the other, though nothing physical had happened to either.

* * *

The rangers and Billy automatically caught on that something had changed. Tommy's face looked stricken, and he had the appearance of someone that was lost. Billy took charge, and Kat held the others back as Billy caught up to Tommy at the bar, Ernie on the way over.

"Tommy, is something wrong?"

"Kim and I broke up." It was soft, and Tommy was clearly on auto pilot. "We both agreed it was time, but . . ."

"It Still hurts, huh kid?" Ernie passed him a smoothie. "Breaking up always hurts if the girl is a good friend as well. But it's a good hurt, in the end. You grow from it, and you learn, and eventually things get better."

"Don't suppose you know how long? Feels like I had my heart partially ripped out." Tommy took a sip, smiling a bit as he realized it was vanilla. Ernie must have ESP, that was the only explanation.

"It depends, Tommy. Sometimes the best way to love someone is let them go and focus on yourself. It takes time to heal though, but I bet your friends can help." Ernie absently cleaned a glass. "Just don't try to replace what you've lost, or you'll lose a chance at staying friends with Kim. Trust me, that's no way survive a break up."

"Yeah, but if I try to act like everything's normal . . . We pretty much went everywhere together, and it's hard not to think of her . . . and how it was."

"That Ski trip of yours is coming up, you can use that time to relax." Ernie looked at Tommy. "It's okay to grieve, you two were real close, and that sort of relationship doesn't dissolve easily. Don't push yourself too far out of your comfort zone, you don't have to date the next girl you meet or anything, just enjoy being single for now and figure out what you like on your own, not as someone in a relationship."

"I'll try." Ernie nodded and moved away.

"I'm sorry to hear you and Kim separated." Billy was surprised. "If you need me to do anything . . ."

"Just have my back and make sure I don't forget something, I'm already more forgetful than usual." Tommy's attempt at humor fell flat, but Billy still smiled.

"Affirmative." Billy glanced at the other rangers, and then at Tommy. "Should I inform the others of Kim's and your descion?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can . . . talk about it again, not right now."

"Are you serious?" Rocky's eyes widened. "They mutually broke up? Why?"

"It's my impression that they did this so they could grow . . . more mature, I suppose." Billy sighed. "Neither of them wanted to, but it's a nesseccary step for both of them."

"So, what can we do?"

"Well, Ernie recommended that Tommy not try to get in a relationship again, not until he's got his legs back under him, and we help him anyway we can. Just being there should be enough."

"Then that's what we'll do." They might not have understood, exactly why the two had broken up, none of them had ever been in a very long and deep relationship, but they did understand that one of their own was hurting and he needed help coping. So they'd be there for him, and if Kim ever called, they'd talk and help her too. Though more than likely she'd call Jason, Trini, Aisha or Zack.

* * *

Across the country, Kim was being comforted by her mother.

"Oh, Kimmy . . . it'll get better. You did the right thing by calling him." Her mother soothed her as best she could. "It's hard, I know, realizing that you can't keep loving someone the way you always have . . ."

"But I still love him mom! Saying goodbye hurt so much, and I can't take it back because we both need to grow . . ." Her mother rubbed her back. "I know in my head it's the best thing, a chance to find out who we really are without each other, but it hurts so bad no matter how hard I know it's for the best!"

"Of course it hurts, baby, that bond between you and Tommy was something special and you lived with it for quite a long time. It became a huge part of you. Of course it would hurt to say goodbye . . . it hurt so bad when I realized that your father and I had grown apart and couldn't stay together."

"I know . . . I just . . ." Kim wiped her eyes. "It's better this way, we can both start focusing on ourselves and become independent . . . right?"

"Right, baby girl . . . it's time to start growing. You don't have to forget anything, but you do need to move forward. And sometimes the only way to move on . . . is to say goodbye."

**Like it? Hate it? Please Review.**


End file.
